Wildcats (2005 animated series)
Wildcats is a 2005 Canadian/American/Japanese animated series created by Joe Brian. The series revolves around a young team of sports stars from various schools who become a group of cat people in order to fight for justice. The series premiered on Kids' WB in the USA and on Teletoon in Canada on November 25, 2005 and aired for 26 episodes until May 19, 2006 . It was also aired in Japan on TV Tokyo and Cartoon Network Japan. The show was produced by Nelvana, Jobri Productions, WB Communications Group, Production I.G and Warner Bros. Television Animation. Despite only airing 26 episodes, the series got very good ratings and received critical acclaim for its character and plot development, voice acting, animation and lack of stereotypes commonly seen in cartoons. In 2007, a second season aired on Teletoon and Kids WB (before it was renamed The CW4Kids). Summary Bastet, the cat goddess, notices that the world is getting terrorized by feline monsters and chooses the leading sports player of a school team from 7 schools in different countries. Upon explaining the problem, she gives them the power to become Wildcats (which were also the names of one of the sports teams). Their adventure involves not only fighting the monsters and learning new fighting moves along the way, but also stopping the evil Manx, a brainwashed cat scientist and the evil cat god Felidae. Characters *'Amy Holden' - The leader of the Wildcats, who is a studious, intelligent and athletic student from Canada. Her Wildcat form is an anthropomorphic puma named Megaclaw, whose primary weapon of attack is claws and can run faster. She is serious and smart, often serving as the voice of reason. *'Yosef Cohen' - An athletic yet pessimistic Jew from Israel. His wildcat form is an anthropomorphic leopard named Quickcut, who can run and jump super-fast and also use his claws, though not as well as Amy/Pumaclaw. *'Wang Shu' - A quick-witted and serious martial artist from China. Her Wildcat form is an anthropomorphic panther named Kickchop, who can perform several types of martial arts (especially Kung Fu) and is also quick on her feet, even faster than Amy and Yosef. *'Muhammad Bagheri' - A strong, logical, critical and studious Muslim from India. He is equally as reasonable as Amy, but uses more critical thinking. His Wildcat form is an anthropomorphic tiger named Raja Sakti (Sakti is Bengali for "power"), who is very strong and can change size and/or bulk up to suit conditions of a battle. *'Maria Gonzales' - An athletic, sharp-eyed and quick-tempered girl from Mexico. Her Wildcat form is an anthropomorphic ocelot named Ojo de Gato (Cat's eye), whose impeccable eyesight can detect invisible enemies and obstacles and use X-ray vision. *'Kwaku' - A problem-solving, logical and sharp-witted student from Ghana. His Wildcat form is an anthropomorphic lion named Brainpaw, for his cunning and strategic planning. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Canadian TV series Category:Canadian television series Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2005 Category:Nelvana Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Kids' WB Category:Teletoon Category:Teletoon shows Category:TV Tokyo Category:Cartoon Network Japan Category:Anime-influenced animation